Naress
by Alodia
Summary: Naress is another world, across the Great Sea from Middle Earth. The Naress is in danger, and so the Elves must call upon Middle Earth for help. Unbeknownst to all is the only person who can save them all; Allaine. NOT A MARYSUE! PLZ R/R!! ^_^
1. Untouched Bliss

A/N Ok, although I've written other stories before, this is going to be my "serious" one where I do my best without slacking off (mostly...) It may take longer to post, then. Please r/r, it will be eternally appreciated!  
  
DISCLAMER: This world is mine, and mine alone. My characters are from my mind, everything is my creation. Except I do not take credit for the Elfish language, and very few LOTR characters(that come later). Thank yous to Tolkien(obviously), Tamera Pierce, K.A. Applegate, Emi-Kins, and Megolas for inspiration.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Amelaminmy love," a soft, rich voice murmured tenderly. "Quel amrungood morning." Slowly Allaine, an Elf, awoke, her thick black lashes fluttering as her eyes focused and she blinked. A smile played on her full pink lips as she saw Jaike, the love of her long life, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Quel amrun," Allaine returned, reaching up one of her fair-skinned hands to stroke Jaike's dark dirt-colored hair away from his face. "Amin mela lleI love you." Leaning over, Jaike lightly brushed his lips with hers in a soft kiss. Jaike paused for a moment after pulling away. Her eyes, the color of the forest in mid-spring, danced excitedly. Allaine also looked into her beloved's eyes, which seemed like the ocean after a storm. A light grayish blue, full of mischief and tenderness. Love radiated from them to her. A soft knock came from outside the closed doors of the room.  
  
"Who is it?" called Allaine in common-speech to whoever was waiting there. The knob squeaked as a servant opened the door. Seeing the two, the servant faltered. Jaike realized what the situation looked like to the poor maid, and left the room. As he was strolling out the door, he turned.  
  
"Namaariefarewell, amaelaminmy beloved." Allaine's body shivered and her heart pounded within her chest. Jaike has always made her feel giddy with pleasure when he showed his affection. The handmaid cleared her throat.  
  
"Ah hem, Lady Allaine?" the servant said cautiously in common speech. "May I help you ready for this morn?" Allaine snapped out of her blissful daze and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I suppose." The maid then helped her to dress in an elegant silk gown the color of her eyes, trimmed in gold lace. Her long sandy-blonde hair was braided in two, then the patterns intertwined with one another. She wore gold slippers like her gown's lace, and around her neck another gold ornament--a gift from Jaike--hung. After dismissing Kelli, the maid, Allaine looked herself over in a long mirror.  
  
"I wonder," she thought out loud to her reflection. "Is this really what I want? I did endear the training I was given, as every woman elf is, but I also enjoy my lady life. Can I have both?" Not expecting an answer from the Elf in the glass, Allaine turned and swept herself from the room, hoping to be able to catch Jaike at breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The breakfast hall was deserted when the Lady of the House of Harwem entered. Alone at a table sat Jaike from the House of Gransir. As his eyes found Allaine he stood, approaching her.  
  
"Amelamin," he murmured again in their native language, as he always had. They stood watching each other, and the room suddenly heated up with their temperatures and the Hall sounded with the beating of their hearts.  
  
"Jaike," whispered Allaine softly to him. "Although our time apart was short, my heart craves for your touch." Jaike grinned mischievously and kindly, moving towards her.  
  
"Then let me satisfy your heart's desire," he answered her equally softly, caressing her face. He pulled her into his arms, where he gently pressed his lips to hers. Bliss overtook them, and Allaine, after pulling her lips from Jaike's-to his soft protest-leaned her head against his shoulder. He made her feel so secure and safe, she prayed that they could forever be together. Yearning to stay in his hold forever, Allaine backed away.  
  
"We must part now, Amin caunmy prince. Against my will you must now return to your daily activities, and I to mine." Jaike nodded solemnly, but his eyes were playful.  
  
"Alas, Amelamin, you are correct, and so I take my leave." He bowed, winking at her, and left to the archery fields. Allaine, now alone, took refuge onto her balcony, where her sanctuary lies. 


	2. The Naress and Middle Earth

A/N Sorry about the delay-ff was being a *BLEEP* and I couldn't upload anything.  
  
A cool breeze gusted around Allaine as she stood leaning against the balcony's silver rail, enjoying the warmth of the sun against her fair skin. The scent of flowers wafted to her senses, and she inhaled deeply. From here she could see far into the western lands of The Naress, the world in which she lived. Rich green forests covered this part of her Uncle's kingdom. Faintly Allaine could identify the borders between Gaunor-her Uncle's lands-and Huware, the Kingdom forbidden to all of the Elves in these parts, for Huware is dangerous, full of monsters no one creature could imagine even in their nightmares. Watchtowers dotted the borders, where guards stood at attention, always ready for a battle. A constant sense of danger hung heavily in the air there.  
  
When Allaine turned to her right, land stretched across leagues upon leagues in the direction of the North, which was also forests, and towns. To her left the South was vast emptiness--no one dwelled there--so wild plants grew unruly. To her back, the East was mostly fields and farms. Then, beyond that, was somewhat a small woodland, and then the ocean. Past the sea was Middle Earth, a famous place known to everyone in The Naress. Stories and songs were all told and sang of the wonders of the Other World. The most famous of Elves Allaine now began to recite softly to herself in common speech, still gazing dreamily out upon the land.  
  
*The World is changed, I feel it in the Water,  
  
I feel it in the Earth,  
  
I can smell it in the Air, Much that once Was, Is lost.*  
  
"I most sincerely hope you are only retelling that story to educate yourself more, and to not bring back what was finally destroyed," spoke a familiar feminine voice. Allaine swirled around to meet the pale brown eyes of Kaiti, her best friend.  
  
"Kaiti!" she greeted happily, kissing both of her companion's cheeks, as was what was commonly done between good friends. "How do you fare?"  
  
"I am well," replied Kaiti, blushing slightly and looking pleased. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, and her sky-blue dress glimmered with an untold warrior's regal ness. She was always more of a warrior than a Lady, as Allaine was opposed to her. But now Allaine caught a glint of smugness in the flowing brown of her friend's eyes.  
  
"Hmm, and what makes you look so satisfied?" Allaine teased, crossing her arms stubbornly.  
  
"Well, Hairel and I-" she began shyly.  
  
"I *knew* it!" she declared gleefully. "I knew you two were interested in one another! Did I not?" Kaiti could only nod, pleased. "So, are you two."  
  
"We're to be married in a fortnight," answered Kaiti, knowing the oncoming question. Then she grinned wickedly at Allaine.  
  
"And what of Jaike and you?" she demanded mock serious. "I don't suppose YOU two could possibly be interested in one another!"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny!" Allaine joked along with her. Before any one of them could go on further with their conversation a horn blasted three times, ringing through out the castle corridors.  
  
"Allaine," Kaiti uttered almost silently, eyes wide. "Three blasts can only mean."  
  
"Huware creatures," Allaine finished grimly. 


	3. Gareisns

A/N PLEASE R/R!!!  
  
Kaiti and Allaine froze. Creatures from Huware were *horrible* things. Just thinking about them made your skin crawl and your hair stand on end. No one saw a beast from Huware and lived to tell the tale, at least not for over two millenniums ago.  
  
Suddenly Allaine found her fingers wrapping around the hilt of Warei, her short sword that she used in training. She was a horrible fighter, but she needed something for self-defense. Kaiti did the same by retrieving her long sword that she used in battle, and her armor as well. She was much more skilled in the area of battle than Allaine, obviously, because she was one of the few women that actually fought beside the men.  
  
Finally Allaine and Kaiti left the room, searching for someone to tell them what to do. Already, however, Elves were preparing. Shutters rapped shut in every room, children were led away to the Safe Room (a room below ground with a trap door leading in so it was totally sealed off to anyone who didn't have two pose able thumbs-that includes the Huware creatures), and men were readying themselves for battle. Women armed themselves also, in case the need would arise for the need of more soldiers. Suddenly Jaike dashed over to them from down the corridor.  
  
"Allaine!" he gasped, leaning over on his knees to catch his breath. "Huware *gasp* creatures *deep breath* attacking *heave* castle and *gasp* are looking for *rasp, choke* Royalty."  
  
"Jaike, just take a deep breath," ordered Allaine. He started to turn a pale bluish color, and grabbed his throat in agony. "BREATHE!" she screamed sharply at him, slapping his back. He then took a breath, returning to his normal color. "Now, what were you trying to say?"  
  
"The Huware creatures are Gareisns." Allaine and Kaiti gasped in terror, and Allaine felt her skin tingle. Gareisns were Immortal, evil beings, with sharp silver talons, razor metal wings, and a bullhead. They could mind-speak with others, but usually didn't, for they were always too busy ripping their enemies limb from limb. Allaine managed to push the image of her in their clutches to the back of her mind.  
  
"How many?" demanded Kaiti harshly, to cover up the wavering fright in her voice.  
  
"I'd have to say an army of them."  
  
"Which would be." Allaine pressed.  
  
"Fifty, at the least." Kaiti thought this over.  
  
"Right, then, I'm going to the Captain of the Royal guard." She turned to go, but saw Jaike faltering, looking sadly at Allaine.  
  
"Amin mela lleI love you," he murmured, caressing her chin and pulling her face to his to softly kiss her.  
  
"Promise me you'll return," Allaine pleaded quietly to him. "Please."  
  
"I promise." He grinned, looking like his old self again, and met Allaine's eyes lovingly. "Namaariefarewell Melaminmy love." 


	4. Battle

Allaine could only sit and wait.  
  
The battle was raging on outside, and Allaine could hear the screams: the screams of pleasure from the Gareisns tearing Elves apart, and the screams of agony from Elves BEING torn apart. She tried in vain to shut out those cries, only to fall into an uneasy slumber filled with nightmares...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jaike's sword flew left and right, up and down with his skill of over a hundred years of training. Beside him Kaiti fought with the same keenness and vigor as he himself. He grunted as a Gareisn tried to claw at him, and he smoothly turned and sliced its head off. Another tried to ram him with its bullhead horns, and he easily swung his sword and knocked it over. He then stood-straddled it and ran it through.  
  
The battle was far from over as the Elven army fought on, defending its castle and territory-and friends. Suddenly, as Jaike was stabbing another Huware creature, he heard a most terrible, piercing scream. He whirled around, only to find in horror that an unseen Gareisn had stabbed Kaiti in the back.  
  
"Nooo!" cried Jaike. Swiftly he charged through other vile creatures, slicing and chopping until he got to her side. After slaying the one who had stabbed her, he knelt beside her quivering body. "Kaiti," he murmured, turning her over in his arms. Her face was distraught-filled with pain. Her body shook with every breath. She forced a weak smile for her old friend.  
  
"Jaike," she managed in a raspy voice. "Still all emotional over--" Her body stiffened in a quick seizer, and then relaxed. "Me?" she finished croakily. Jaike pulled her up carefully, just as Hairel spotted them. He was a few yards away, but quickly managed to rush over. He crumbled onto his knees next to his love, Kaiti. Jaike saw tears well up in his eyes, spilling over onto his betrothed. Jaike turned away from the couple, surrendering Kaiti's weak body to Hairel. He stood, backing away slowly.  
  
"My... My love," sobbed Hairel, hugging Kaiti's body to his own. "Don't... Oh please don't leave me..." Jaike then noted how Kaiti's body slumped, and the up and down rhythm of her chest ceased. Hairel broke down, and Jaike let them be....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Noooooo!" screamed Allaine at the top of her burning lungs, sweat pouring down the sides of her flushed face. Breathing heavily, she saw that she had fallen asleep in a chair before a shuttered window. The sky was darkening, but screams still echoed through her mind, though she couldn't depict whether or not they were real...  
  
Slowly, shakily, she stood and reluctantly pushed open the shutters. She soon regretted that decision as the stench of rotting flesh reached her nostrils. Peering out below, she saw a crude scene of dead bodies, both Elf and Gareisn. Allaine had never seen such a gory sight in all her life, and, clutching her stomach, raced from her room in hopes of reaching the privy on time. 


	5. A Promise Kept

Allaine retched over and over, with her head in the toilet, after seeing what she did outside. She was not one to be in a battle, so this had been one of the first times she had ever seen, let alone SMELL, a dead Elf. She heaved again, breathless, face a mess. Suddenly she felt a heavy but gentle hand on her shoulder, the other hand offering her a handkerchief. She gratefully took it and wiped her face. She then stood, smoothed out her dress, and looked at the one who had been kind to her. She almost collapsed with relief.  
  
Before her stood her one, her only love Jaike. She ran into the strong, secure arms of which she longed for to hold her again. He had come back, and had not broken his promise.  
  
"Melamin," Jaike murmured, his voice stifled due to his face being buried in her light blonde hair. He breathed in her scent, savoring the moment, joyous that they were together again.  
  
"Oh, Jaike," Allaine almost sobbed. "I didn't know *what* was going to happen to you!" They pulled away to face each other, arms still linked together. Allaine now noticed how her love's eyes clouded over in worry. "What is it?" she asked, puzzled. "Why the regret?" He looked at her, confused. "I can see it in your eyes," she murmured, searching in those misty colors for a hint of why he was so agonized.  
  
"Oh, Allaine, I cannot be the one to tell you. It would break your heart." Suddenly she realized what it might be. "No, don't, Allaine." Jaike saw her shocked face and how it seemed she would spring at any moment. Suddenly she took off down the Hall. "Allaine!" Jaike shouted after her, jogging to catch up. "Stop! Don't do it!"  
  
But he was too late.  
  
Allaine watched as the dead bodies were carried in one by one and, by Hairel, came Kaiti. "No!" Allaine wailed. "Kaiti." Suddenly she was breathless, and Jaike just barely managed to catch her fainting body. 


	6. Amin Mela Lle

A/N Sorry everybody, but this is going to be the last chapter for now, because I'm going away on a *short* vacation. But have no fear! I will be back before you know it!  
  
Allaine wept.  
  
She had woken up from her faint days ago, and all the while she wept, Jaike holding her tenderly in his arms. It seemed she would never run out of tears for her lost friend, Kaiti. They had been friends forever, since they were 400 years old(now Allaine was One thousand, three hundred), and now she was gone.  
  
"Melamin," Jaike whispered, stroking Allaine's smooth hair. "You must eat something. Please."  
  
"I cannot," she wept, a new wave of tears spilling over. "Kaiti is gone, and now I must perish also."  
  
"No, aemelaminmy beloved! Do not leave me to do the same. If you truly love me, you will not die." Allaine gazed up at him, still in his warm hold.  
  
"I am so tired," she commented at last. "May I sleep?" Jaike nodded, and she fell into a peaceful slumber, laying in Jaike's worrisome grasp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Days later Allaine was back to normal. She ate, slept, and chatted about familiar things. The only way you could tell she was mourning was by her black clothing and, when she was alone, she gazed out of her window solemnly, muttering soft words of prayer to the Valar. At those times she looked as if she had seen Kaiti's ghost.  
  
Days came and went, and the season started to change from a cool, rainy spring to a warm, sunny summer. Now Allaine stood leaning against the silver rail of her balcony, which she hadn't done since Kaiti's death. The sun refreshed her soul and cleared her mind of all thoughts. Now it started to set into the West, pink and gold veiling everything from its true color. 'Where exactly *is* my life going, anyway?' she wondered to herself, looking out across the forest. Suddenly Jaike entered the room with one soft knock.  
  
"Jaike--" Allaine started to say when he shushed her, smiling warmly. He took her into his arms and gave her a strong, passionate kiss. They continued this until Jaike had back her all the way up to her bed, where he gently laid her down, and he lay beside her.  
  
"Amin mela lleI love you," Jaike murmured, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Amin mela lle," she returned, kissing his cheek. And then he led her into a world full of passion and sweet caresses all into the night..... 


	7. The Proposal

A/N Told ya! I'm Back.. PS Still short chapters, because.. because.. just because, ok?!LOL  
  
Allaine yawned widely, stretching her arms high into the air, then settled them back into place over Jaike's cream-colored chest. He slept soundly beside her, his breathing low and rythmatic, unknown dreams flowing through his head. His eyes were glazed over, a sign of slumber, and showed no signs of soon awakening.  
  
"Amin mela lleI love you," she whispered lovingly into his pointed ear. She stroked his dark, glossy hair. All that night they kissed sweetly and passion had overcome them both. Although they had never done this before, Allaine felt that this was just one of the passion-filled times.  
  
Suddenly Jaike's eyes focused and he smiled warmly at his lover. "Melamin," he sighed quietly, laying side by side with Allaine, facing her. Their eyes locked, and then Allaine tore hers away.  
  
"I love you, Jaike," she told him solemnly. "But, this was just wrong, we're not supposed to-"  
  
"Hush, beloved," Jaike quieted her. "We love one another as a husband and wife love. We may as very well be wed."  
  
"But we're NOT," informed Allaine, guilt welling up into a hard lump in her stomach.  
  
"Soon we will be," grinned Jaike, taking her hands into his. "Melamin, will you marry me?" Shocked and startled, Allaine could not help but to grin back. As an answer to his proposal, she leaned over and tenderly pressed her lips into his.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Jaike." 


	8. Anouncements and Favors

A/N Feedback is GREATLY appreciated!!!  
  
At dinner that evening, as the food was being served, Jaike gently tapped his spoon against his wine glass, signaling wanted attention. A hush fell over the Great Hall, as Jaike and Allaine stood, holding hands, fingers laced.  
  
"Everyone of the Gaunor Court, Lady Allaine of the House of Harwem and I, Sir Jaike of the House of Gransir, have decided as of this early morn, that we are to be wed midmonth of next spring." At this the tables erupted in an echoing applause and cheers. Allaine blushed slightly, curtsying politely, as Jaike bowed, a satisfied grin playing on his lips. He turned to Allaine, gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and them seated her into her chair. He then sat down beside her, and the feasting began.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Jaike," Allaine began as he led her to her bedchambers for the night. "May I request a favor of you?"  
  
"Of course, Melamin," Jaike answered, gazing at her with such attention she was surprised. They stopped in front of her door to talk.  
  
"Well, after the battle.." Allaine trailed off for a moment, horrid memories flooding her mind, and she choked back a few tears. After steadying herself, she took a breath. "Yes, well, I just want to be prepared, in case something of that sort happens again. I was just wondering if you would be able to train me, as you helped..Kaiti." Jaike smiled happily at her.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, darling," he assured her. Allaine sighed, relieved, and embraced Jaike, softly kissing his cheek.  
  
"Tomorrow, then."  
  
"Tomorrow it is." Allaine nodded and slipped through her door, closing it gently. Leaning her back against the smooth oak and craftsmanship, she breathed in deeply. It would take all the courage she could muster to go through with this, especially with Kaiti.. Allaine shook herself to rid of the terrible thoughts and readied for bed. 


	9. An Arrow Accident In Training

As Allaine awoke, she could only think of one thing-training started TODAY. Sighing, she slipped out of bed and spotted, lying on her table, a fold of clothes and a note. Picking up the parchment, she read,  
  
*'I thought you might need these for today.' ~Jaike *  
  
Placing that aside, Allaine unfolded the cloth. She saw now what he had meant. There were brown breeches, a baggy white shirt, and a green over- tunic. She also noted knee-high boots on the chair. Shrugging, she slipped these things on, fetched her training sword, and headed out to the practice courts.  
  
~*~  
  
Upon arriving, Jaike waited, and then took her sword.  
  
"What's this?" he asked, almost with disgust. Allaine faltered slightly.  
  
"It-it's my sword," she replied. Jaike carelessly tossed it aside.  
  
"That is NOT a weapon," he told her seriously. "Here, use this." He handed her a long sword, and she clumsily took it. It was longer than her last one, obviously, and heavier too. Its blade gleamed, announcing to all of its sharp blade. The hilt of which she grasped was a duller silver than the blade, and was grooved to fit her hand. One Emerald gleamed in the center.  
  
"Now, hold it like this," he instructed, taking her into his arms as he positioned her hands. She breathed in deeply, savoring his musky, forest- like scent, as his smooth, creamy hands moved over hers. Quickly she shook herself from this lovely daze, and focused back onto what she was doing. Jaike was saying something..  
  
"..And don't ever forget, *always* be prepared, and ready if something may get you from behind. Allaine? Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes, of course," she quickly lied, although it wasn't a *total* lie, for she had heard the last part of the sentence..  
  
"Then what did I just say?" Jaike demanded of her, although he forced to hold back an amused smile.  
  
"You said, 'Don't ever forget, *always* be prepared, and ready if something may get you from behind. Allaine? Are you listening?' Yes, that is EXACTLY what you said." She grinned mockingly at him. "Anything else?" Jaike only shook his head, amused, and they moved on to archery.  
  
"Now, today you'll only learn how to handle weapons properly, because that is the first step, all right?" She nodded. "This is a bow, and you handle it like this." He demonstrated, left hand grasping the etched spot in the center of the wood, and the right hand pulling back the bowstring to his ear. "But you must be quick. You don't have to be now, for I assume this is your first time, but in a battle, you must swiftly, like this--" Having a quiver of arrows on his back, he quickly reached back, notched an arrow, and shot it into an isolated tree's trunk. "-and shoot. But don't shoot just yet."  
  
Jaike then removed his quiver and strapped it onto Allaine, and handed her the bow. "First we'll work on the positioning." Again, just as he had done with the sword practice, he took her into his arm as he positioned the bow. Although this time Allaine was prepared, and almost held her breath to keep on the task she had been given. Jaike sensed this, and released his grip on her.  
  
"Allaine, what's wrong?" Jaike worriedly asked.  
  
"Nothing," Allaine almost giggled, but restrained from doing so. She silently bit back on her lip, to keep from smiling. "Now what do I do?"  
  
Puzzled by her behavior, Jaike continued by notching an arrow, and instructing on how to position it. Once Allaine had and arrow in the bowstring and had pulled it back, Jaike stepped back and looked her over.  
  
"You're a natural, Allaine," he told her, impressed. "Everything you're doing is exactly right! You're going to be an excellent archer someday."  
  
"I am!?" exclaimed Allaine joyously, ecstatic, letting go of her string. Suddenly realizing her mistake, she turned to watch the arrow fly high up into the sky. "Oops," she murmured, face turning a deep shade of red. Jaike only laughed with much mirth.  
  
Although, as he looked up, his face paled as he screamed, "Allaine, watched out!" and dove at her. When she looked over to where they had been standing, the arrow that she had shot was straightly pointed into the ground. Feeling very guilty, she turned to see Jaike suppressing much laughter.  
  
"That's NOT funny!" growled Allaine as Jaike let loose, curled over on the ground, holding his sides, hooting with laughter. "It's NOT," repeated Allaine as she got up and stormed away.  
  
"No, Allaine wait!" called Jaike, amusement still ringing in his voice. "Wait!" He got up and ran to catch up with her, still laughing all the way. 


	10. Raised Voices

A/N sorry for the delay, my wonderful audience, readers, people..yeah. Anyway, remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! Yes..indeed..well, here you are! The next chapter..  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Supper that night was absolutely scrumptious. It consisted of strawberries and cream, pastries of all sorts, herring, pudding of some sort, and wine. It was a feast, in celebration of the summer solstice.  
  
Afterwards Jaike escorted Allaine to her room, only to be invited in. ( ^_~ ) Once again, that night was a wonderful experience for the two of them together.  
  
The next morning was bright and sunny, perfect for training. Allaine again slipped on some breeches, a shirt, tunic, boots, etc. She and Jaike walked to the courts together, fingers laced together as they held hands.  
  
As they approached the training grounds, they both spotted a group of Elves, and a man. As they got closer, they began to recognize them and hear raised voices..  
  
"This is NOT a matter of JUST the Naress!" came a fair voice, of which belonged an Elf they both recognized right away. It was Allaine's uncle, King Roehan.  
  
"Yes, but why bother Middle Earth? They have had enough troubles to last them the rest of time!" This Elven voice was unfamiliar to the couple.  
  
"They have received our calls of help. Now they are just sending the most capable to help!"  
  
"And how will the Kingdom react when they here of this matter?" demanded the stranger. "I have had enough today. When are they to port?"  
  
"In three days time," replied the King. With that answer the unknown Elf muttered something incoherent to Allaine's uncle and stormed off.  
  
"Uncle," Allaine greeted, giving him a lop sided grin. "What was that all about?" Roehan looked startled at first when he spotted them, but soon pushed his tension aside.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just some.. Business. What can I do for you, niece?"  
  
"Your Majesty," Jaike bowed respectfully for Royalty. "Not to intrude, but we heard a great deal that proved otherwise from just some business." Seeing the determined and worried-some look in his niece, King Roehan obliged to their request for information.  
  
"If you two will just come with me.. I will explain." Suddenly his face seemed to gray from stress, although he still seemed to have much youth within him even at his age. "Please," he motioned gracefully with his hand, "follow me."  
  
And with that he led them into his castle, up a few winding staircases, and then onto a high platform that overlooked all of the existing Naress. You could even detect the ocean from here, and it was quite a few leagues away.  
  
"Uncle," Allaine began before her relative could say a word. "This doesn't have to do with the rumor of growing danger from Huware.. Does it?"  
  
"My dear Allaine, there is much to explain if I must say anything at all. But if you must know, that supposed rumor is true." She managed to stifle a strangled choke, and she turned to see Jaike, still composed, but paling.  
  
"Then please, do tell."  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Yes, as I apologized before, I'm sorry for not posting for a really long time. Had a bit of writer's block. But I'm pretty sure it's gone now, so I don't think you'll ever have to wait this long again! Terribly sorry, really, so please don't let this keep you from reviewing! *^_^* 


	11. The Explanation of Laers

One word: REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"It started to commence a long while ago, but no one had truly noticed the threat," began Allaine's uncle Roehan, pacing as he spoke. The two lovers settled comfortably in their seats to listen to this explanation, which was sure to take quite some deal of time.  
  
"I and a few of my co-counselors had called a meeting, where we discussed this matter. Eventually we had come to the conclusion that this growing danger should not be of our concern at the time, for we were all very busy, and had other businesses to attend to. So we left it be. But that was one mistake we shall never make again.  
  
"The danger was a new Immortal, who has escaped from another world, a world of which no one has discovered just quite get. Huware had found its leaders. They are called Laers.  
  
"These creatures have the body of a dragon, strong, practically impenetrable scales cover every inch of their being. They breathe Ice in the place of Fire; they could freeze the entire Naress if they put their back into it. They have sharp, iron talons that can cut even Mithril, the strongest metal of all of both the Naress and Middle Earth. Their heads are like an unseeing darkness-you cannot see the features, only an empty blackness.  
  
"Thank the Valar, though, that Huware only managed to release two of these beasts, a male and a female. But they can still destroy the Naress.  
  
"Alas, there is still a chance of hope left, even if it be a tiny light. The Laers are weak from being transported, and need time to recover-not much, mind you. So that means we too, have very little time to take action.  
  
"I sent distress calls to Middle Earth, for they have dealt with Dark Times before. The One Ring's quest, you remember the tale..  
  
"They have replied, all the nations of the Other World. They have decided to send their best of the races of Men and Elves. Their group is to Port soon, as you heard me tell one of my most trusted advisors, although I don't believe you know him. He goes by the name of Yauoin, for he is from a different race of Elves-the Raiors, who reign beyond Huware, in a land even I have not seen. But he does not believe that we need involve a place that has had so many troubles already, but I do see it necessary. We are in much danger; the Naress may not survive.  
  
"But, I beg of you, niece, do not speak a word of this to anyone, for if you would do so our Kingdom would reek havoc, and we may miss our chance to defeat the monsters from taking time to settle all down."  
  
"I will never say so much as a word of this to anyone, Uncle," promised Allaine solemnly.  
  
"Nor I, Your Majesty," swore Jaike along with his beloved.  
  
"Thank you both. But I may need your help when it comes time. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," replied both Elves at the same time.  
  
"Then so be it." 


	12. Arrival of Middle Earthan Beings

You know the drill by now.. Review, right? Yeah, you get it.. Long chapter! For me, at least, in this story..  
  
~~~~~  
  
Allaine and Jaike strolled down the hallway solemnly, a reflective silence brewing heavily between them. Finally it shattered when she spoke quietly to him.  
  
"Jaike, can this really be happening?" she asked unbelievably, awed in spite of her calm, looking, composed features.  
  
"I don't believe your uncle, the King, would lie about such a subject," replied Jaike carefully, eyes traveling along the floor as he thought all of this news over.  
  
"But why would They do this? They attacked already, They killed already, but why? Why would They do that when they have an unmentionable fear that they could sic upon us?"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken over military strategy, which I do not think I am, They attacked to weaken our forces, for when They try Their perfect, fool- proof plan of destruction. Very simple, really." Allaine nodded to herself, comprehending what her lover just explained.  
  
"But how could we win against.. Those Immortal.. THINGS."  
  
"His Majesty already told you," explained Jaike patiently, stopping in his pace and turning towards his beloved, taking her hand gently and caressing her cheek. "He called upon others from Middle Earth, and they will surely know what to do. You know what happened long ago.." He pulled away his hand from her face, but still grasped her hand.  
  
"It wasn't THAT long ago," corrected Allaine, giving him a slightly lop- sided grin. "It was only around eleven years ago, and that is most indefinitely not long ago, maybe for Men, or Dwarves, or even those Hobbit things, but not for us Elves."  
  
"But it does seem that way sometimes, doesn't it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two more days passed by slowly, seeming to Allaine that it was far longer than that. Tomorrow is when the Men and Elves from Middle Earth arrive, thought Allaine disdainfully, as if it would never come.  
  
Jaike strolled into the room at the moment, or really, jogged.  
  
"Allaine!" he panted, taking her hand. "Come, quickly! They're here!" Immediately she knew what he meant. So the two hurried to the stables where they fetched each of their horses. Allaine's was a white-gray mare, and Jaike's was a pitch-black gelding. Mounting bareback, they galloped off towards the sea, where, hopefully, they would get to meet these "heroes."  
  
Before her horse even fully stopped, Allaine dismounted, as did Jaike soon afterward. King Roehan was already there with a handful of soldiers, gazing out upon the misty sea, for the day was cloudy. Allaine, panting, went to his side and also looked out into the emptiness, when suddenly, a bow of a ship appeared. Excitement began growing within her quivering body. Finally she would meet creatures from the famous Middle Earth! She could hardly contain herself.  
  
As a precaution, as must be done every time a visitor approaches, a Captain soldier called out, "Who goes there?"  
  
And the reply came with a fair Elven voice, "We are Middle Earthen Beings, here to help King Roehan!" Silence followed, and all that could be heard was the heavy breathing of horses, and the ocean water lapping against the shore. Allaine shivered, and then felt a warm, steady hand take hers- Jaike's.  
  
"Do not worry, Melamin," murmured Jaike to her. "They will come soon."  
  
Finally the full ship came into view. Its splendor was indescribable to Allaine's awed eyes. It was made of what looked like rich mahogany wood, and vines of gold intertwined within it. The sales were made of white silk, billowing in the soft ocean air, and at the bow stood two regal figures, a man and a woman. Beside them stood an Elf, which looked as if he had been the one who called back. Finally a slight scraping sound came, and the boat stopped. The man and woman and Elf from the bow came first, down to them.  
  
"Greetings," came King Roehan in common speech, stepping forward. "Come, come! We shall feast before business is taken care of!" The man nodded, and so they traveled back to the castle, where the introductions would be made, and the growing danger's business would be addressed. 


	13. Tales and Requests

The men and Elves from Middle Earth were seated at a smaller table where the King and his family also sat. Allaine was so close to the Other World peoples she could practically smell their glory.  
  
Small talk was made, but she ignored the mindless chatter around and about her, concentrating on what she would say to these magnificent beings. Jaike, who sat beside her and was speaking with a general, turned to see Allaine's nearly desperate looks.  
  
"Have no fear, Melamin," he whispered comfortingly. "You'll know just what to say when the times comes." She gave him a short, but meaningful glance and smiled. Of course she would-hopefully.  
  
Suddenly the Elf from the front of the ship turned to her from two seats away on the opposite side.  
  
"Greetings," he grinned, absolutely gorgeous. Long, luscious blonde hair fell a little past the being's shoulders, and he had large, sapphire eyes. His skin looked so smooth and perfect, and his body was something any Elf or woman would die for. If Allaine hadn't been so deeply in love with Jaike, she might have fawned over him.  
  
"Hello," she returned politely and waited for him to start conversation, as was custom. But oh, how many questions she *longed* to have answered!  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood," the Elf, Legolas, introduced. "And you are?.."  
  
"I am Allaine, niece of Roehan, the King," she nodded. "It is my uttermost pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Do you happen to have any questions of Middle Earth?" Legolas smirked, for he knew she must because she seemed s anxious and tense.  
  
"Oh, yes!" breathed Allaine happily, glad that he brought upi the subject so that she would not have to. He even seemed a bit normal-like herself, despite the quest he had partaken in. "Well..I don't know if you would care to speak of this, but could you possibly tell me of your adventure of the One Ring's Quest? I do know the tale, but from someone who was actually on the JOURNEY tell me..Oh, it would be unspeakably kind."  
  
"Well, then, where should I start.." began Legolas thoughtfully, stroking his chin whilst searchiong for his memories. "It all began when I went to Elrond's Council in Rivendell.."  
  
* * * *  
  
A tale of the One Ring's Quest (which all of the table started to listen in on) and a few wine glasses later, it was time for the court to retire. Allaine lingered a little while longer, speaking with Legolas. After he had gone, a beautiful mortal woman came from the shadows and greeted Allaine.  
  
"Hello," came a young, lively voice. Allaine whirled around to come face to face with a woman who had been with the King of Gondor-Aragorn's wife, she believed. Arwen.  
  
"Oh, hello," she smiled back. "Did you need something?"  
  
"I just needed to speak with someone-and you're the only one who might understand. Aragorn is my husband, and I love him dearly, but..he's no woman. And you, you are royalty, a woman, and are in love as well. Do you think that we..may..ah hem, chat awhile?"  
  
"My companionship is always at your service," agreed Allaine, following Her Majesty Arwen, to wherever she was leading her. 


	14. Secrets of Arwen's

The next chapter! YES!  
  
* * * *  
  
Arwen, Queen of Gondor, wife of Aragorn, walked a path for what seemed forever to Allaine. But, holding her tongue, she followed silently. The night crept over Gaunor, and a breeze gusted around the two shadowed figures. Into the forests they went, and finally Allaine cast a sorrowful glance behind her. She was losing track of their steps, and suddenly began to wonder what was going on. Finally..  
  
"I am sorry it is late," Arwen breathed after she had stopped in front of Allaine. Her back still facing the Lady of the Naress, she spoke. "Time can only tell of the sorrows of Middle Earth. An eternity of hatred and evil lies within the ancient land, the trees, the grass, the rivers... They all know of it-everything remembers the awful secrets. And that evil; it speaks to me.  
  
"Something I doubt you know is that I was once an Elf, and so I know how things can be." Allaine gasped quietly. She had failed to be informed of that. An Elf woman, and a Man, together? How could that be?.. "I gave up my Immortality for Aragorn-I love him more than I could anything. But the evil.. It's corrupting him. It tells me so. I cannot explain this, but.. Every time I seek serenity in the forests outside the gates of the White City, a wind rustles everything, and it is awoken. It tells me that horror is still fresh-it had not left when the Ring was destroyed..  
  
"That was the day before we received your calls of help-and I knew. Aragorn looked troubled when I went to him to confess this curse I harbor. So I let him tell me of the troubles, and I kept my news to myself. Later I had sought fortitude by the brook-and as the water rushed over the pebbles, it whispered. 'He is turning. You know he is different now, after everything. It is coming, and It will destroy. You will lose him to It.' I had no idea what is was telling me of, but then when we arrived and were told of those Laers, I knew. They will be the ones.  
  
"I cannot let him go to battle when they form the plan. I know he is a mighty warrior-but I also know the Land does not lie, especially that of Middle Earth. And so I am pleading to you-do something, ANYTHING, to keep him from being taken from me. You may not be in battle with it-I know you are receiving training, but I cannot lose Aragorn. For there is another secret I have not even told him. I am with child.  
  
"Please, with any power that possesses you, try to keep him from leaving me. Please." Allaine gaped at the backside of Arwen, too dumbfounded to utter a word. All these things were just dumped on her, and what did she know? No one knew how the Laers could be destroyed, so how could she keep her new friend's husband from leaving? Allaine believed what she said about hearing the world around her-sometimes she herself heard the trees sing, but never of evil. Yet she has never been in an evil place such as Middle Earth. What could she say? What *should* she say? Nothing. That was her only solution.  
  
"I.. I am sorry, but I have no answer to your current situations," confessed Allaine sheepishly. "I can only remind you that Aragorn has a right to know about your baby. And that maybe he would go along with what you have to say after he hears that." Arwen spun around to face Allaine, and right then and there she knew it wouldn't work. The pain that seeped from the Lady of Gondor's eyes was unnerving, and a tremor ran through Allaine's spine.  
  
"I can tell you already know that would never work," sighed the queen in distress. "The Laers are somehow calling him to them-and they will surely slaughter him. I cannot let him die-if only I was not pregnant I could take his place.."  
  
"Never think such!" hissed Allaine harshly. "Never wish it-what you have is what you must use. There's no use in 'if only.' "  
  
Arwen hung her head in near despair, tears falling all the while. It was the truth. There was nothing she could do. Little did anyone know, Allaine could. 


End file.
